Destruction
by Sorra Boo
Summary: After being banished from the Hyuuga and replaced on her team, Hinata vows to become stronger. She asks the Hokage for a personal Sensei, but he declines. When an old man named Danzo approaches her and recruits her to an organization named 'ROOT,' how will her life change? What will happen to the shy Hime we know? Read to find out.
1. Strength

_Crack_

The wood splintered underneath Hinata's rage-filled hands, crystalline tears welled up in her eyes as she destroyed the innocent log.

 _Strength_

In this world, strength is everything. If you're weak, simple, you die.

Hinata fell to the ground and stared at her bleeding hands, but no emotion crossed her face. Confusion flashed through her mind, her clan always tried to destroy her emotions, but why were they gone now?

Hinata wrapped her hands in bandages and walked into her shed of a home, she strolled into the bathroom and peeled off her sweaty training clothes and looked in the mirror above the sink.

She gingerly lifted her bangs and she sighed as the bright green Hyuuga seal flared back at her.

Xxxxxxxxxx 

After taking a long, hot shower, Hinata left her small home and took to the trees, she stopped at the Hokage tower and walked in, she asked permission from the secretary and was granted to see the old Sarutobi with a smile.

She quietly walked through the door and shut it behind her, Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled at the twelve year old, his face wrinkling, "Ah, Hinata-chan, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Hinata looked down, her face still a blank slate, "I... I wish to continue being trained... And I request that a Jounin will be my personal Sensei."

Hiruzen's smile fell, as did Hinata's stomach, "I would love to Hinata, but the Hyuuga have backed me into a corner, and I'm afraid no Jounin will take you under their wing... Trust me, I tried, but no one accepted. I'm sorry, Hinata."

Hinata forced her tears down and bowed deeply, "There's noting to apologize for, Hokage-sama. I must be going now." She left before Hiruzen could say anything else, as Hinata walked down the stairs and was about to sprint home, she bumped into someone. Hinata looked up at the man through her tear filled eyes, "I-I'm sorry..."

A frail, old man, and walked with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, his right eye was bandaged, and he had an x-shaped scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe concealed his right arm which was bandaged.

The man smiled at her, "Ah, no problem, you're just the person I needed to see." Hinata didn't let it show on her face, but she was shocked.

"Pardon me, I think you have the wrong person, Oji-san." The man chuckled and coughed lightly, he then placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair, "No, I assure you that I'm looking for you, Hinata-chan."

Hinata's eyes widened a centimeter as the man continued, "My name is Danzō and I am in charge of a very secret operation called 'ROOT' and I want to recruit you."

Hinata gulped inaudibly, and looked around, "But Hokage-sama said-"

"Don't worry about what that crazy old man says. You do want to become a ninja once more... Don't you?"

Hinata took in a breath and stared into Danzō's eye with a new found determination, "Alright then. I'll join."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Danzō stood in front of a kneeling Hinata, she wore the standard ROOT uniform, a dark gray crop top underneath a cropped black jacket with one long sleeve and one short sleeve and red straps over each shoulder. She also wore three quarter black shinobi trousers and standard black sandals, but what differed her from the rest, was her blank, white mask.

There were no eye holes in the mask, but Hinata could still see through it perfectly, the mask was blank and made no indications of facial features.

Hinata has her head down, one fist on the ground and one knee planted on the ground while Danzō spoke, "Now that you're apart of my organization, you will kill the root of your emotions."

"Hai Danzō-sama."

Danzō nodded, "And you will now be called 'Zero' during missions. Only I will know you're real name and no one else, is that clear?"

"Hai, Danzō-sama."

 **TBC**

 **A/N: I'm back at it again with a new storyyyy**


	2. Power

**Komorebi-chama; There will be romance, but I'm not telling the secret yet ;)**

"Zero. You have a mission."

The young anbu now identified as 'Zero' nodded, her blank white mask contrasting with her short raven hair, "Hai, Danzō-sama."

Danzō sat on a throne-like chair and folded his hands, "I have reason to believe that Suna is plotting against the leaf. I want you to go undercover and enter in the upcoming Chuunin exams. I will have you on a team with Sai and Jin **(OC)** ,"

Zero nodded once, "Will I enter as 'Hinata'?"

Danzō shook his head, "No, I will place a strong genjutsu over you so you can use your Byakugan, use your code name 'Hina' and watch the Suna team. Oh, and don't interact with your old classmates too much."

"Hai, Danzō-sama."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hinata walked out of the ROOT base and was in awe on how the sun felt against her skin, due to her never leaving the base unless for missions, even then it's in the middle of the night.

The genjutsu over her was powerful enough to deceive the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. She had short, shaggy white hair and her regular bangs, she wore a see-through halter top mesh shirt that covered her breasts, but exposed her abdomen and her shorts her black with mesh strips on the hem that ended mid thigh. She had fingerless black gloves and standard shinobi sandals.

Her eyes were a special case, her sclera was black and her irises were blood red.

Hinata has her headband around her forehead and her bangs were brushed to the side, she walked through the streets of Konoha, men ogled at her growing assets and women glared at her.

But Hinata didn't care, she was on a mission and no one would get in her way.

Once she arrived at the building for the first exam and was immediately flocked by random male and some female Genin, all asking for a date or her hand in marriage, to which she bluntly declined.

When she got to the third floor, she recognized two Chuunin under a genjutsu messing with all of the fresh Genin, Hinata walked up to ten and glared at the disguised Chuunin, "Izumo. Kotetsu."

The two flinched as Hinata made a single handsign and the genjutsu was dispelled, showing that everyone was only on the second floor, "As Chuunin, you two should have set a better genjutsu."

With that, Hinata walked away and up to the third floor, she strolled into the room at a leisurely pace and was met with multiple glares from everyone in the room.

The ex-Hyuuga scanned the room until her eyes landed on three Sunagakure ninja.

Targets acquired.

Hinata turned around as the door opened again, she felt her stomach drop as she watched her old friends walk in. Memories filtered in that she had locked away, flashing through her mind, ripping open old wounds.

Luckily, her face stayed neutral, not portraying her inner-turmoil.

A Genin walked up to her, his face more than just familiar. His ocean blue eyes staring into her soul, "Who're you?!" His tone was accusing yet in awe.

Hinata mentally kicked herself and glared at the blonde, "None of your concern."

"Oi! You can't talk to me like that! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm gonna be Hokage one day, -ttebayo!" Hinata merely blinked at his outburst.

"You know, Uzumaki-san, everyone has something to prove. Just because you vocalize your determination, doesn't mean it is any stronger; just because you scream yours the loudest, doesn't mean that it is any more important."

Naruto froze and Hinata turned away from him, the memories were painful. Especially the ones with Naruto in them.

- _Flashback-_

 _"From now on, you're no longer apart of this clan."_

 _Hinata looked up at her father while she sobbed on the floor, he had just given her the caged bird seal, marking her as a servant forever._

 _"O-O-Ot-ou-s-sam-"_

 _"Silence," Hiashi glared at Hinata, the rage evident in his eyes, "I'm not your father, I should've killed you when I had the chance."_

 _Hiashi then left Hinata, leaving her with the orders to take her possessions and leave the compound._

 _-Time Skip-_

 _The third Hokage was kind enough to grant her a small home that was secluded from the Hyuuga and anyone else, Hinata had moved in with what little possessions she had and went to meet her team for training._

 _When she got to team 8 training grounds, she saw her team rallied around a girl from her class who didn't pass, "A-Ano... I-It's been a w-while, Ame-san, wh-what br-bring you b-by?"_

 _Ame smirked cockily as the rest of her team avoided her gaze with guilty expressions, "I'm sure you already know what's going on,_ Hyuuga _. Oh, my bad, I forgot."_

 _Hinata flinched and turned to her sensei, "K-Kurenai-S-Sensei...?" Kurenai looked away and the corner of her mouth twitched._

 _Kurenai was mocking her. Laughing at her._

 _"I'm sorry Hinata, but you've been taken off this team, and active duty all together." Hinata's eyebrows furrowed, and her lip quivered as her seal throbbed, "B-But... Wh-wh-what does t-that mean...?"_

 _"It means you're no longer a shinobi."_

 _-Line Break-_

 _Hinata ran away, tears hindered her from seeing, but that didn't stop her. When she stopped and wiped her eyes, she found herself at Team 7's training grounds._

 _Ironic, huh?_

 _Hinata sat down, her back against a tree, it's leaves shielding her from the slight rain, "Hinata-chan?"_

 _Hinata looked up to see her sun, and her crush, Naruto, "What're you doing here, Hinata-chan? And why're you crying, -ttebayo?"_

 _Hinata sniveled and looked down, "I-I'm n-n-not a-loud t-to be a n-ninja anym-more..."_

 _Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in shock, "What?! Why?!"_

 _"Th-The H-Hokage said s-so... I w-was taken o-off m-my t-team..."_

 _Naruto sat next to Hinata and hugged her, "Don't worry, Hinata-chan, I'll always be there for you, I promise."_

 _-Flashback End-_

He lied. He broke his promise, and her heart.

Hinata shook her head and turned to the rest of the rookie nine, only to see a man she knew well, Kabuto, talking to the other rookie nine.

 _'Orochimaru must be planning something if Kabuto is here...'_

Her 'team' walked in, Sai and Jin stood by her side, Sai was a tall, thirteen year old with shaggy, inky black hair, he wore his ROOT uniform and he had pale white skin. Jin had slicked back baby blue hair and bright green eyes, he was only slightly taller than Hinata, but he had muscle to make up for it, he wore his headband around his neck and a mesh shirt that clung to his chest. He wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders and smirked, "Hey Hina, Why'd you leave without us?"

Hinata glanced over at him, she read the look in his eye and nodded discretely, "I didn't feel like waiting."

Sai just stared blankly at the two, "Hina-chan, have you scoped out the competition?"

 _"Did you find the targets?"_

Hinata nodded and watched Kabuto, her eyes narrowed as she noticed three blurs rushing at the group. In a blink of an eye, Hinata was holding the wrist of a Sound ninja in a vice grip, "Hmm, trying to attack poor Kabuto while he's distracted?"

Hinata presses her thumb at the base of the man's palm and began to bend it back, there was a sickening crack and Hinata let go of the man's arm. She turned to Kabuto and narrowed her eyes, "You should be more careful, _Kabuto_."

Said man flinched under her glare and nodded, "H-Hai... I will..." Hinata nodded and glared at the rest of the rookie, her eyes lingering on one in particular.

" _Hyuuga_." Hinata spat the name out with venom, her glare hardening at the male. She turned and walked to her desk before he could respond and watched as Ibiki Morino walked in the room, and barked at them all to sit down.

Hinata glanced at the empty spot next to her and the name tag read; Uzumaki Naruto.

Irony is such a _funny_ thing, isn't it?

Said genin sat next to her and gave her a bright smile and looked at the name tag on her desk, "Wow! So your name is Hina? I knew someone named Hinata, but I haven't seen her in a while. It's alright though, she was weird anyways."

Hinata blinked, "And why haven't you made an effort to see her?" Naruto just shrugged and put his hands behind his head with a smile.

"Silence, you insufferable maggots!"

Ibiki's voice cut through the air, making half the Genin in the room flinch, "This is the written part of the exams. There is one rule: No cheating. If you're caught cheating three times, you and your team will be disqualified from the exams. Begin!"

Hinata rolled her eyes and finished the test, she answered the last question and used her Byakugan to watch how the rookie nine faired. No surprise, Sakura didn't need to cheat, knowing her superior smarts, she easily figured out that the questions were harder than normal.

Sasuke was using his Sharingan, and her targets were sharing answers, and Gaara gathered them and gave the answer to his teammates. Hinata's eyes narrowed as she watched her old team gather answers individually.

-Time Skip-

After two long hours, and maybe half of the Genin leaving due to cheating, Ibiki stood up from his chair and announced that the tenth question would be answered verbally, "If you get this question wrong, you will remain a Genin for life. So leave now and come back next year." Some people stood up in fear, "Also, if one leaves, your entire team leaves." About ten teams left, leaving the rookie nine, the sand ninja, Kabuto and his team, the sound ninja and some other unimportant teams.

Hinata glanced over when she saw Naruto's hand twitch and begin to raise, _'Hm. Never took him for one who would quit so easily.'_

Naruto's hand slammed down on the desk and he glared at Ibiki, "I'll never run and I'll never give up! Even if I stay a Genin forever, I _will_ become Hokage!"

Hinata snorted and Ibiki glanced at her, "Well then. I have one thing for all of you. You all pass."

Naruto fell over dramatically, "Whaaa?! What about the tenth question?!"

Hinata watched Naruto stand back up, a bored look in her eyes, "There is no tenth question."

Naruto tried to sputter out a sentence, but Ibiki cut him off, "The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship... These are the abilities needed to become a chūnin captain. Those who can't put their destinies on the line... who cling to the uncertain future of "there's always next year"... and walk away from their chance... those pieces of trash who can only make such cowardly choices do not deserve to become chūnin!" He took a breath and glanced around the classroom, "For your next test you will-"

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

A banner shot through the room and in followed a woman with light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her hair was violet and is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wore a fitted mesh body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs. Over this she wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector, she also wears a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wrist watch. "Kami, Ibiki! You let this many pass?! Maybe you're getting soft."

Ibiki merely glanced at the crazed woman, "Or maybe this is a special group." Anko snorted with a roll of her eyes, she motioned to the Genin with a sadistic smirk.

"Let's go kiddies!"

-Line Break

"This is the Forest of Death! And you'll soon know why."

Naruto put his hands on his hips and made a mocking face, _"This is the forest of death! And you'll soon know why."_ With a laugh and a point of his finger, Naruto began taunting Anko, "You're threats won't work on me! I'm not scared!"

Anko gave him a sickly sweet smile, "Really? You've got a lot of energy!" Within the blink of an eye, Anko took out a kunai and threw it at Naruto, it cut his cheek and some of the hair of a woman behind him. Naruto froze in fear as Anko shunshined behind him, "What? No smartass comment?"

The long haired woman from before stood uncomfortably close to Anko as she returned Anko's kunai with her freakishly long tongue, "I believe this is yours..." Anko thanked her with suspicion in her eyes.

Hinata glared at the 'woman' knowing exactly who it is. Anko walked away from both of them and began explaining once more. "As I was saying..." She threw a glare towards Naruto, who flinched "This is where your next exam will be, each team will get a scroll either heaven or earth, and whichever scroll you get, you must get the other scroll from a different team. Say, You have a heaven scroll, you need an earth scroll, you will battle other teams for the scroll you need and meet at the center of the forest once you're done." Anko looked around and the Genin jumped at the screeches of unknown creature within the forest, "Oh, and watch out for the beasts. Konoha is not responsible for any deaths in this part of the exam. See ya."

Hinata and her team shunshined to their entrance way and strolled into the dark forest, "Remember, we only need to make sure Suna isn't doing anything out of the ordinary. I did some research and the redheaded male is the one tail's Jinchurikki and I doubt he has control of the beast so be wary of him."

Jin and Sai chorused a 'Hai' in response as Hinata activated her Byakugan and watched Team 7 run into the 'woman' with the long tongue, "Come. We need to get an Earth scroll, follow me." Hinata couldn't bring herself to leave team 7 to suffer at the hands of the person who was now identified as Orochimaru and decided to 'accidentally' cross paths with them.

The ROOT team jumped into the clearing, catching the attention of Orochimaru, Sakura and Sasuke, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen, "Ah, we meet again, Orochimaru."

Said male glared at Hinata, as if trying to remember, before something clicked and a smirk appeared on the Snake Sanin's face, "How delightful... Are you visiting some old friends, dear Hina?"

Hinata merely blinked, but cringed at the grin he gave her, "Here to take Uchiha-san are we? I'm afraid I won't allow that to happen."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed and he tilted his head, "Let's see if you can stop me. _Hyuuga Hinata_."

" _Hinata_?!"

 **TBC**

 **A/N: I'm surprised so many people like this... Also, there will be romance, but I'm not telling... Yet ;)**

 **Thank you all for your reviews and votes!**

 **Review Please!!!**


	3. Wounds

Hinata closed her eyes and dropped the genjutsu on her, "I'm flattered that you actually remember me, _Uzumaki_." She looked over her shoulder to the blonde Genin who had just jumped into the clearing.

Naruto stood next to his shocked team as Hinata looked towards Jin and Sai, "Send word to Danzō-sama, my cover has been blown and the Hokage will most likely know if _Neji_ is within the vicinity." Hinata couldn't contain the venom in her voice when she spat her cousin's name out.

Sai nodded and pulled out a scroll, he wrote down the message and made a hand-sign, the message took on the form of an ink bird and flew toward the direction of the ROOT bunker, "Hinata we need to make a genjutsu over you once more. The Hokage won't like knowing that Danzō-sama has recruited you."

Hinata sighed heavily and nodded, her eyes closing once more, "Hai, but I must finish something. You two go build up your chakra to prepare for the genjutsu, I'll take on Orochimaru."

Sai nodded and Jin frowned slightly, "We'll be a few meters north, you know how to reach us." Hinata nodded and gave him a smile, it was fake of course, but it was the best she could do.

The two jumped away and Hinata activated her Byakugan, she shot a glare towards team 7, warning them, "Leave now, I'll spare you three as long as you keep my identity secret."

Sasuke growled, his Sharingan activating and his eyes widening in shock at her chakra reserves, Sakura was crying from fear and shock of seeing her old best friend **(1)** and Naruto was shaking from anger with his fists on either side of his body, "No! I'm not leaving you, Hinata!"

Hinata just stared at Orochimaru, who was amused by the dramatics, "Leave. I'm only the weirdo who isn't a ninja anymore, right?"

Naruto flinched as Sakura hiccupped, "H-Hinata, I missed you so much!" Hinata nearly cringed but got down into a fighting stance.

"I won't allow you to turn Uchiha-san to the dark, that's a promise."

Orochimaru's smirk only became bigger as he sped forward, "Let's see if you can keep that promise, Hinata-chan." The snake-like man stopped and raised his arms, snakes shot out from his sleeves and sped towards Hinata. Said female weaved her way through the flying snakes and rushed at Orochimaru, she raised her palm and struck Orochimaru in the abdomen with a gentle fist.

But his body poofed away and a log fell to the ground, Hinata turned around quickly and weaved some hand signs and brought her fingers to her lips and shouted, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

Fire spewed from her lips and engulfed the snake-like man, but the greasy snake slithered his way out of burning to death by unhinging his jaw and a new Orochimaru came out of his mouth, he was covered in his own saliva and quite frankly, disgusting.

Once more, Orochimaru unhinged his jaw and out came his sword; Kusanagi. Hinata deadpanned with heavy-lidded eyes and shivered involuntarily, "Gross."

Orochimaru glared at her and ran at her with lightning quick speed, he slashed at her and sliced the flesh of her abdomen, creating a large laceration in the pale creamy skin. Hinata didn't flinch, almost as if the pain didn't even register as she was cut once more on her shoulder.

Orochimaru smirked and weaved a few hand signs and slammed his palm on the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!" Hinata expected Manda to appear, but the only thing that came into sight was a large, dusty coffin that came out of the ground. The snake grinned eerily at Hinata and licked his lips, "I was hoping to save this one, but now seems like a good time to use it..."

Hinata's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she couldn't see through the coffin with her Byakugan, her vision was distorted when she tried to peer inside it, "Enough theatrics, what's in the coffin." Due to her monotone voice, her question was a statement, demanding and firm.

The offending male only pushed the top of the coffin and it fell open, Hinata's eyes widened to their fullest extent as she stared at her seemingly dead mother.

"O-Okaa-chan...?"

Once in her prime, before her tragic death, Hinata's mother, Karua **(2)** , was a well-known and feared shinobi. Most thought she died giving birth to Hanabi, but the truth was her body was never recovered after a dangerous S-rank mission.

The cracked, gray face looked at her, confusion in her cool lavender eyes, "Hinata? Where am I?"

Hinata's world came crashing down as Karua stepped out of the chipped, dusty box, "Okaa-chan... You're a reanimation..."

Karua growled and looked at Orochimaru, "Bastard! I thought I escaped!"

Orochimaru merely shrugged with a shit-eating smirk, "I have my ways, dear Karua-chan... But that shouldn't concern you right now, what should is how o have complete control over you and now you have to fight your precious daughter..."

Karua growled and glared at him, "Teme..."

Orochimaru made a hand sign once more and Karua flew forward against her will, she activated her Byakugan and tried to jab Hinata, "Hinata-chan, sweetie, watch out for my strikes, my chakra will ruin your pathways forever."

Hinata nodded, ignoring the gnawing feeling to hug her mother. She dodged with the fluidity of water and waited for an opening to disable Karua and seal her.

After what seemed like hours of defending the frozen team 7, and fighting off Karua's attacks, Hinata finally found her opening. She tripped Karua and slammed her palm down on her back, shutting down her main chakra point.

While Karua was on her knees, her chakra depleted. She smiled at her daughter, "You win, Hinata-chan..."

Hinata took a deep breath and made some hand signs, getting ready to seal Karua, "I'm sorry, Okaa-chan..."

Karua shook her head, her smile never faltering, "There's no need to be sorry, Hinata-chan. Just remember that I love you, and I want you to continue my technique, you can find my scrolls under the floorboards in my closet... Oh, and tell your father and Hanabi that I love them."

Hinata nodded, not having it in her heart to tell her mother the truth, she slammed her hand down on Karua's back, sealing her. Kanji spread across the older woman's body, restricting her movements and setting her soul free.

Hinata took a deep breath and turned away from the random male who was sacrificed to bring back her mother, she glared at Orochimaru and shot forward at him with neck-breaking speed. She summoned her twin katanas and seemingly sliced Orochimaru into pieces.

His body poofed away and a log fell to the ground, Hinata snorted and turned around as Orochimaru appeared behind her, "Trying to sneak up on the Byakugan? You're pretty idiotic for a Sannin." With lightning quick speed, Hinata struck him in the shoulder, rendering his left arm useless, "But it's over. You're within my divination."

Orochimaru seemed to just take it as Hinata began to strike him, "Eight trigrams; Sixty-Four Palms!"

"Two palms!"

"Four Palms!"

"Eight Palms!"

"Sixteen Pal-"

Before Hinata could finish, Orochimaru's neck extended and he sunk his teeth into her shoulder, "If I can't have the Sharingan just yet, you'll do for my next vessel. Come to me for power, together, we can take revenge on the Hyuuga." He glanced at Sasuke once more with a slimy grin, "I'll be back for you, Sasuke-kun..."

Hinata dropped to the ground from the pain, but didn't let it show on her face, she mumbled a small 'Ow' and rubbed her neck gingerly. Team 7 rallied around her, but she swatted their hands away and sent a pulse of chakra out, alerting Sai and Jin. The ex-Hyuuga glared weakly at the team before speaking, "Tell no one of what you've seen today, especially Kakashi, and Uchiha-san, meet me at the Hokage tower in a week at midnight, come alone. There's something you need to know."

Sasuke nodded slowly, still wary of her. How could the Hyuuga failure be more powerful than him? He didn't know, but he did know one thing. He needed to fight her.

Sai and Jin jumped out of the thicket of forest and rushed to Hinata, Jin held her up, but she denied their offers to help her stand, "I'm fine." She muttered this with one more glance towards her old friends before her team placed the genjutsu over her, "Tell Danzō-sama that Orochimaru gave me the curse mark, I must be sealed at once before I seek him out for revenge."

Sai nodded and sent another ink bird to Danzō, "We also got an Earth scroll, Let's head to the tower." Hinata nodded and the three of them began on their way towards the center of the forest, jumping from tree to tree. No one said a word, leaving Hinata to think about her life and how she fucked it all up by never showing her true strength.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Hinata, you're the rightful heiress, don't hold back. You must beat Hanabi, you have to assert your status." Hinata nodded, her face downcast as her father had his hands on either shoulder._

 _Hinata stood across the training field from Hanabi and tried to block out her maternal instincts. Her father stood between them, his face stern, "Hajime!" Hinata and Hanabi flew at each other, Hinata evaded all of her younger sister's strikes and tripped her, she had a clear shot to strike her back._

 _But..._

 _She couldn't,_

 _Hinata couldn't bring herself to harm her baby sister. She didn't strike her and let Hanabi win, she took the painful process of having her chakra points shut down so her sister wouldn't have to._

 _Hiashi sneered at her and led Hanabi inside, instructing the maids and servants to leave her there to learn a lesson._

 _So Hinata lied on the dirt for hours while her chakra points opened naturally and very, very painfully._

 _-Flashback End-_

Hinata was brought out of her thoughts as the three neared the large tower in the center of the forest, she brought out the Heaven scroll and Jin took out the Earth scroll.

They read the riddle and figured it out immediately, they opened the scrolls at the same time and Genma poofed out of the scroll with a grin, "Congrats, you three pass. And you..." He looked Hinata up and down with a pervy smirk, and placed a hand on the wall behind her, "You should come visit me sometime... How old are you?"

Hinata deadpanned as she looked up at the attractive brunette, "Thirteen, Genma-san." Genma's eyes widened, but he didn't back off.

"You're almost there... You should still come visit me..." Hinata deadpanned once more and ducked under his arm, her and her team walked into the building and looked around. They were in a large waiting area with a few couches and a concession booth, Hinata noticed Danzō walking towards them and glanced at her team before following the old man into the hallway, "So you had a run-in with Orochimaru, did you?"

Hinata nodded, knowing not to speak, "He gave you the curse mark as well?" One more curt nod, "Well. Let's seal it before your hatred can fester and become stronger shall we?"

Danzō gazed at Hinata, expecting her to speak this time, "Hai Danzō-sama. What will be the next exam?"

Danzō hummed and tilted his head back slightly, "There will be too many contestants for the third round so, they will have preliminaries. I wish to test your loyalty and strength, so I rigged it and you'll fight your cousin, Hyuuga Neji."

Hinata nodded, rage coursed through her veins and the seal on her neck throbbed sharply. She winced and clutched the seal tightly, trying to find some way to relieve the pain, "Danzō-sama." She bit out, her voice strained, "Can we get the sealing done with now?"

Danzō nodded once and motioned her to sit in the center of a large circle of hundreds of kanji symbols, "This will be painful, this is the only time when I'll accept you showing your pain."

Hinata grunted in response and waited for the onslaught, she heard Danzō muttering something and felt his palm slap against the curse mark. The white hot pain soon followed and it course through her body and locked away any thoughts of revenge she had, Hinata couldn't contain it and screamed, the pain was too much.

After what seemed like hours, the pain subsided slightly, Hinata fell face first onto the ground, still conscious, but barely. Danzō prodded her with his cane, "You may purchase something to eat, you need to replenish your chakra and heal yourself. You have three days before the second exam ends, so use your time wisely."

With that, Danzō walked away from Hinata, who barely heard anything he said. Her head pounded, her body ached, her mind was numb and her throat was dry. She pushed herself up on shaky legs and made her way back to the waiting area where she collapsed on one of the couches while Sai went to purchase some food and water for her.

Jin propped her head up on his lap and pressed his hand to her forehead, he sent a cooling chakra pulse throughout her aching body, "I'm surprised the snake marked you, how're you feeling after the sealing?"

Hinata glanced at him, her glossy lavender eyes blank, "Nothing. What else am I allowed to feel?" Jin shook his head and ruffled her hair, but said nothing.

-Time Skip-

After eating and regaining strength, the other teams who had survived finally made it to the tower.

The dull throb of Hinata's seal gave her no problem as she and the other Genin were lead into a large, area like room.

There was a large cemented floor and behind it were two large hands forming the 'Ram' signs, along the walls, there were ledges above the arena with railings for the Genin to watch. In the center stood a young sickly looking man, his name was Hayate Gekkō.

The Genin were lined up in rows as Hayate coughed dryly, "Seeing as there're too many teams left, we will have preliminaries before the third test. And it will begin immediately."

Naruto, who had been watching Hinata with slightly guilty eyes since they showed up, yelled out, "What?! You won't even give us time to eat?! I haven't eaten ramen in ages!"

Hayate ignored his outburst and coughed into his hand once more, "If you would direct your attention to the monitor; the first match will begin."

Names began popping up on the screen before two were set in stone; Uchiha Sasuke vs. Yoroi Akadō.

Sasuke smirked at the masked man as the others made their way up to the ledges.

 **TBC**

 **1: I know that it was Ino who Sakura was best friends with, but honestly, I love SakuHina; platonically or romantically. (NOT A HINT ABOUT THE PAIRING)**

 **2: Hinata's mother doesn't have a set name so I made one up /**

 **I'll have the preliminaries and the third exam in the next chappyyyy.**

 **Review Please!!!**


	4. Inner Battles

Sasuke smirked as he stepped forward onto the concrete battle floor, his opponent stood stoically across the room from him, his mask covering any expression he might have.

Hayate coughed dryly, "Hajime." The battle was quick, Sasuke was declared the winner after using Rock Lee's Lion's Barrage.

Yoroi was taken away by the medics and everyone's attention was now directed to the monitor once more, names flashed on the screen until Sabaku Konkurō vs Tsurugi Misumi.

This battle was fairly quick as well, Kankurō being victorious in the end after using his puppet to trick Misumi. Kankurō cockily walked next to Hinata and slung an arm around her, "Hey babe, what's your name?"

Hinata shrugged his arm off as Sakura and Ino were about to face off, "Hina. Just Hina."

Kankurō smirked as Hinata watched Sakura tie her headband around her forehead instead of on top of her head, "I won't lose to you here Ino!" Hinata watched with slightly softened eyes as she watched Sakura create clones and race towards the Yamanaka Heiress.

"Well, you should come to Suna some time, so we can... Get to know each other..." Kankurō shamelessly gave her a once over and nodded with a perverted smile and blush.

Hinata ignored him and watched as Sakura dodged Ino's punch and sent one of her own into Ino's abdomen, sending her into the wall and declaring Sakura the winner. Sakura cheered and quickly made her way back up to the ledge next to her Sensei who was watching Hinata closely, suspicion in his single eye.

Sakura also gazed at Hinata with sad eyes, she stood next to an indifferent Sasuke who glanced at the ex-Hyuuga from time to time.

The next match was Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto. It was obvious everyone assumed Kiba to win, but of course, the unpredictable Uzumaki Naruto came out on top, exceeding everyone's expectations.

Naruto cheered excitedly in the center of the floor and gazed at Hinata, somewhat longingly... He walked up the stairs and stood next to her, but said nothing, just watched her with sad eyes.

Kiba was taken by the medical team and Hinata watched him go with a heavy heart, he and Shino were like brothers to her. And they betrayed her, they left her.

Hinata watched as the next two names appeared on the large monitor; Hina vs Hyuuga Neji. Hinata felt the hate in her body surge and her seal pulsed, egging her rage on. The power wanting to be released.

Taking a breath, Hinata shunshined to the center of the floor and watched as Neji arrogantly made his way down the stairs, already thinking it was going to be an easy win.

Hinata watched with blank eyes, locking away her emotions and trying not to give into the seal, _'I'll need to ask Danzō-sama to check the seal once more.'_

Neji glared at her as Hayatecoughed once into his hand, "Hajime."

Like a crack of the whip, Hinata was gone and behind Neji, she knew he would activate his Byakugan so she jumped in the air in his blind spot. She threw a kunai, purposely missing him and disappeared once more, making Neji turn red in anger, "Show yourself, you coward!"

Hinata complied with his demand and appeared right before him, and sent a roundhouse kick to his face, making Neji fly backward and slam into the wall. Hinata smirked as she heard a sickening crack once her foot made contact with his face, "Strongest Genin? Feh, I've seen academy student better."

Neji stood up shakily and wiped the blood from his now-broken nose, his hair falling out of it usual ponytail. His face red with anger and embarrassment, "You...!" He sped forward, his Byakugan flaring and his palm raised threateningly.

Hinata merely raised her eyebrow and sidestepped his attack with ease, she glanced at Danzō, who watched her with hard eyes. _'I better end this now...'_

While she was lost in thought, Neji took Hinata by surprise while he thrust a palm into her side, sending her across the floor. Hinata didn't feel any pain, her rage was growing and she felt something around her change but she ignored it kept her face a blank slate as she disappeared once more and reappeared in Neji's blind spot.

She raised her palm and enhanced it with chakra, sending it into Neji's back. Neji was thrown into the concrete, the force of her attack creating a crater underneath the male, she raised another palm, but she was pulled out of it when she felt a grip on her wrist and shoulder.

She turned around to see Kurenai gripping her wrist, Gai crouching over Neji's body and Kakashi holding her shoulder nonchalantly. Hinata glared at them and shook off their holds, she glared long and hard at Kurenai who held a hand to her mouth and gasped, "Hi-Hinata?!"

Hinata froze and looked at her now raven, blue-tinted hair.

 _'Shit.'_

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Sooo this is hella short buuut it seemed like a good place to end it. Don't we all love a good cliffhanger?**

 **Love me! :3**

 **Review Please!!!**


	5. Revelations

"H-Hinata... Is... Is it really you...?" Kurenai took a tentative step forward and raised her hand to touch Hinata's face.

Hinata flinched away and held the Jounin's wrist in a vice grip, there was a sickening pop and Kurenai shrieked as Hinata snapped her wrist, "Don't _touch_ me."

 _'Shit shit shit, how am I supposed to get out of this one?'_

Hinata glanced around and saw Danzō standing next to Sarutobi, a nervous look on his face. The Hokage stepped forward, a hard look on his face, "What is the meaning of this?!"

Hinata looked to be emotionless, but was panicking internally, the seal at the base of her tongue preventing her to talk about her affiliation with ROOT, "I—"

She was cut off when a main branch Hyuuga member stepped forward and activated her curse mark, "How dare you defy the Hyuuga! You useless waste of flesh!"

Hinata shrieked as her seal began glowing brightly, damaging the nerves in her cranium. She fell to the ground and clutched her forehead in pain as she writhed on the ground in pain, her eyes bulged as she nearly blacked out.

Danzō stepped forward and got in the Hyuuga's personal space, causing the man to release the curse seal on Hinata, "I would advise you to leave my shinobi be, Hyuuga-san."

The Hokage gave him an incredulous look, "Danzō, what is the meaning of this?"

The addressed male grit his teeth and narrowed his eye, "When you turned dear Hinata-chan down, I jumped at the possibility of having a Hyuuga work in my organization." He watched as Sakura helped Hinata stand and medics scurried towards them, "You wretched insects known as 'Hyuuga' have discarded my best shinobi, without her, this damned village would be _nothing_."

Hiashi grit his teeth and stood, pushing the other Hyuuga to the mats and glaring at Danzō, trying to size him up, "She's my _daughter_ and you will be rightfully returning her to me." Honestly, Hiashi didn't care about Hinata's affiliation with ROOT, but he did care about _her_. Of course he was hard on her, he always wanted her to show the strength that she hid.

Of course, he knew he deserved every death for treating her the way he did, but he did honestly love her, she just looked so much like Karua...

He never knew what became of her after her disownment, he had looked for her on multiple occasions, but never found her chakra in the village, "Hinata!" The addressed girl had defied the medics and stood with the support of Sakura on her right side, "You are to come back to the compound and claim your rightful title as Heiress."

Hinata's head was downcast, it was silent before she started laughing, "Why would I do that, _Hyuuga_?" She pulled away from Sakura and began walking towards Hiashi, fiery red marks began dancing on her skin, before they stopped halfway, leaving the flame-like marks black.

Hiashi stumbled back, "What the hell?!"

The Hokage took a step forward, "What is the meaning of this?!"

Danzō placed a hand on his shoulder, "Orochimaru's curse mark. I sealed it, but her hatred is too strong. We need to detain her before she attacks Hiashi."

Hinata heard this and began laughing once more, "One day, the Hyuuga will fall by _my_ hand." And disappeared.

-Line Break-

Hinata appeared in the Hyuuga compound and ran into her father's room, opening his closet and ripping open a loose board to find three scrolls. She shoved them in the bag she had found rummaging through the closet. Before leaving, Hinata wrote a hasty note to her sister and placed it on her bedside desk, she then shunshined out of the compound.

She activated her blood line and sprinted down a small pathway leading to the entrance of the village when she saw Team 7 and Team 8 searching for her, "I have her scent but it's distorted!" Kiba shouted, sweat dripping down his face, his grey hoodie was no where in sight.

"My bugs are picking her chakra signals in every direction." Shino stated, his hair disheveled and voice slightly panicked.

Ame had her hands behind her head her expression nonchalant, "Who cares? It's not like she'll be a huge threat. She is and always will be weak."

Hinata was about to kill her when she heard Akamaru growl menacingly and Kiba shout, "Shut up!" Naruto held Kiba back from charging the female, "We never wanted you on this team! We hate you! Hinata was my best friend and your stubborn ass took her away! You're a real piece of shit for doing what you did. Everyone knows you lied. You framed Hinata! Everyone fucking hates you, so just leave!" Hinata straightened, this was news to her.

The reason for her being taken off of active duty was because she was framed for cheating on her Genin exams. She knew it was Ame, the manipulative bitch had the money to make anyone shut their mouths and look the other way.

She shook her head, steeling her resolve, she _had_ to do this. Orochimaru was the only one who could help her obtain the power she so desperately needed to take revenge on the Hyuuga.

She watched as Ame scowled, "Tch, shut your mouth, mutt. I would watch your tongue before you end up like _poor_ _Hinata_ di-"

She was cut off by Sakura sending a harsh right hook into the brunettes jaw, adding chakra to make her fly and hit a tree, "Shut your filthy fucking mouth." She cracked her knuckles, "If I hear you so much as utter one more word about her, I'll do much worse."

Hinata was surprised, they actually stood up for her.

But nothing would change her mind, she would say her goodbyes and leave the village.

-Line Break-

Naruto and Sasuke held Sakura back as Ame taunted her, "So, forehead finally has a voice of her own." She smirked, being one of Sakura's main bullies in the Academy, "It seems you finally stopped whoring on Sasuke and started working on being a ninja, but someone so weak should be dea-"

She was, once again, cut off by Hinata shunshining in the center of the scuffle and sending a roundhouse kick to Ame's face, breaking her nose and causing her to fall unconscious, "Talk about her again, and I'll kill you."

"Hinata!"

Sakura latched onto Hinata's shoulder and began sobbing uncontrollably, "I'm s-so sorry H-Hinata!"

Hinata stroked her hair, but soon pulled away and dig through her pouch. She pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Sasuke, "Read this. It's the truth of the Uchiha. Read it alone, make sure no one else knows, you choose what to do with the information." The Uchiha froze before stiffly nodding and stuffing the scroll in his weapons pouch.

Kiba stepped forward, his eyes welling up with tears, "Hinata... You're leaving aren't you..."

Hinata's eyes lazily rolled to meet his, "You always knew me too well, Inuzuka."

"No! You can't leave! Why would you want to?!" Naruto's booming voice cut through the tense air, probably alerting passerby's.

"You know full well, Uzumaki. I have no reason to be here, I have no family. No where to go, I don't belong in this village." Hinata sighed as Sakura began wailing, "Maybe in a different life, things would've turned out differently, but this is reality, not a fairytale. Goodbye, all of you."

 **TBC**

 **A/N: terrible ending for the chappy? Check. Lolol**

 **Review Please!!!**


End file.
